


Burlas

by MALLR4TS



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Neck Kissing, Other, Sexual Tension, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26777203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MALLR4TS/pseuds/MALLR4TS
Summary: Flaco has a job for you.Gender-neutral reader :)
Relationships: Flaco Hernández/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	Burlas

**Author's Note:**

> ngl i wrote this for myself, but I hope my other flachoes out there enjoy this piece. maybe someone else will write a fic for him one day, it cant just be me that has the mega hots for this man 
> 
> Twitter and Tumblr are @MALLR4TS

It's another snowy day in the Grizzlies, and you're doing your weekly rounds, climbing up the mountain to visit Flaco for work. Sure, it's out the way, but there's another couple up here that pay well, and Flaco pays you a handsome price for the simplest of tasks. You don't mind the cold, and your horse doesn't either, especially now you've brought them some warm socks and an extra padded blanket. 

The ice creeks beneath you as your horse trots over it. Despite it only being the evening, the sky is already dark. It seems to get dark up here early, probably because the mountains block the suns light. You prefer to work in the dark anyway, it's easier to be stealthy in, and you prefer being stealthy when you have to take out a handful of men before destroying their supplies.

You leave your horse unhitched since you only spend a few minutes in Flaco's cabin at the most. He'll tell you what to do and send you on your way, briefly returning afterward for your pay. You pull your bandana down from over your nose, showing off your rosy cheeks, and enter his cabin. 

"Hey," Flaco says as he looks up from his chair. "Come over here," he orders you, and there's a stern yet alluring tone to his voice. 

This isn't normal. Flaco's usually a lot louder and energetic, but instead, he's leaning back in his chair as he places his knife on the table, his eyes on you. 

You stand at your usual spot on the other side of the table, rubbing your gloved hands together as you warm them up. 

"You've been real good to Flaco, you know?" Flaco asks you. You nod in agreement because well, you have. You were only after work, but it seems that having an extra pair of hands around here has lightened Flaco's load, and he needs that in this harsh environment. 

"But have I been good to you?" Flaco asks again. You nod once more and don't really understand where this is going. "How have I?" he questions. 

"Well, you pay me well for a start," you shrug. 

"Mhmm, keep going," Flaco nods. 

"Erm, you've let me warm up here before, you're kind towards me.. erm..." you pause. This was a weird question to be asked by someone that is technically your boss, and you wonder if maybe Flaco's just having a self-doubting crisis and needs you to remind him how good he is. 

"You see," Flaco begins as he shakes his head, "I've been good, but not good enough," he scolds himself. 

You remain silent, tilting your head a little like the confused pup that you are. Flaco sighs as he looks at you, his eyes roaming around the cabin then settling back on you. One of his legs shakes slightly as he bounces his heel, clearly irritated at something. 

For a split second, you're worried you've upset him, but he told you at the start you haven't, so what on earth is wrong? 

"Come here," Flaco says, breaking the silence as he makes a beckoning motion with his finger. You take a few steps closer to him, standing just in front of his knees, looking down at the man twice the size of you. 

"Do you want to sit down?" Flaco asks, one hand gesturing to his thigh as the other one props itself on the back of his chair, looking far too handsome for his own good. 

"On..?" you mutter, making sure you're getting this right. 

"Mhmm," Flaco nods, giving his thigh a little tap. He watches you like a hawk, but there's a lustful glint to his eyes and the dim lighting sets the mood far too well. 

You pause before taking a seat, your hand lightly holding his shoulder as you swing your legs over his other thigh. He's still resting back against the chair, watching you with that stern expression, though one of his gloved hands comes to rest on the small of your back.

You've always had the hots for this gunslinger, and that's the main reason you come up the mountain every week, though you won't openly admit that, not even to yourself. And now you're sat here on his lap, pulled onto it even more as he sits forward. The hand on your back moves to wrap around you, resting on your thigh, as his other one places itself on your knee. 

If you were feeling cold before, you definitely aren't now, especially because Flaco's thick fur coat is pressed up against you, and even though he's sitting beneath you, he still towers over you in height, looking down at you as he begins to speak again.

"I don't think I've been treating you well, amor," Flaco informs you, his eyes gazing into yours. "You treat old Flaco so well, but I always seem to put your needs aside." 

His hand moves off your knee to lightly hold your chin, his skin touching yours for the first time. You'll never understand why this man wears fingerless gloves in the snow, but his fingers aren't as cold as you thought they'd be, especially not now his thumb is pressed gently against your warm lower lip, bringing your face close to his. You can smell the whiskey he drinks on his lips, along with a faint scent of chewing tobacco. 

Is he about to kiss you? If he is, he's taking his time. His nose lightly bumps yours, and you can feel the hairs from his moustache lightly brush against your upper lip. 

Your eyes have fallen shut, and Flaco's are barely open, his cheeks just as flustered as yours. 

"You know what would make me happy, though?" Flaco asks you in a deep, lustful voice, his breath and words hot on your lips as he speaks directly against them. 

"What?" you softly ask back, feeling multiple shivers trail down your spine. He keeps his thumb light on your lower lip, slowly rubbing back and forth over it.

"If you let me tend to your needs," he says. Good lord. It's suddenly far too hot in this cabin, and your body is aching to get your coat off just so you can cool down.

"Tend to them how?" you innocently question.

Flaco lets out a chuckle as he tilts your head to the side, dipping his head down so he can leave the most tender kisses you've ever felt along your neck. His other hand moves off your thigh so he can remove his sombrero, placing it on the table next to him, before returning to the same spot. 

"I think you know how, amor," Flaco tells you against your skin as he continues to kiss you. 

"I want you to," you finally admit to him. Flaco chuckles again as he moves his lips off your neck, returning them to less than an inch away from yours.

"You do?" he asks. 

"Please," you sigh. 

Flaco moves his hand off your chin, his thumb off your bottom lip, and cups the back of your head, his fingers brushing between your hair as he holds your head in place, still speaking directly against your lips.

"I guess I'll have to help you out then," Flaco lightly shrugs. "But first, I have another job for you," he grins.

"What is it?" you question. 

"There's another bear in the area, amor. You know what you need to do, so get it done, and then..." Flaco moves his hand from your head, his fingers lightly stroking your jawline as he takes hold of your chin again. "Then I'll make sure I tend to your needs, and make up for all that time I've been neglecting you," he smiles. 

You let out a sigh. Really? You've waited patiently for so long, and this man finally decides to come onto you, just to tease you and not even leave a kiss on your lips. The nerve. The audacity. 

Flaco chuckles as he says "I said I'd tend to your needs. I didn't say I'd be fair about it though." 

He moves his hand away, his lips no longer close to yours as he leans back in his chair, grinning at you mischievously as you open your eyes and pout. 

"Go on. Vamos," he says, moving his hand off your lower back so he can place his sombrero back on. 

You let out a dramatic sigh as you move off his lap, trying to ignore his laughter as you pout and strop out the cabin. Just as you're about to leave, Flaco calls out to you. You look over your shoulder to see Flaco still looking far too handsome in that same chair.

"Be ready," he tells you, that seductive tone returning to his voice.

You pout again and leave, shutting the door behind you. Was there even another bear out here? Or was Flaco just trying to tease you as much as possible? 

Let's make this quick. You'll find some stupid fucking bear for him, and you'll make sure to throw the pelt at his stupid face when you finally return.


End file.
